


do i make you proud

by silverkatana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, it's not angst this time i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverkatana/pseuds/silverkatana
Summary: kyuhyun is a little pessimistic.ryeowook is a little optimistic.things work best that way.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	do i make you proud

**Author's Note:**

> because kyuwook have been my bias wreckers since forever ago (also i think kyuhyun has kinda taken over my bias list and is now one of my biases hAha whoops) and i was supposed to write a kyuwook since forever ago but everything i've ever written has been too angsty and i can't bring myself to write angst for kyuwook (yet) ,, and i'm rambling again so
> 
> hope you enjoy x

▶

“I don’t think I’m good enough yet,” Kyuhyun begins to fret after his millionth round of vocal practice; perhaps that might be an exaggeration, but he’s practised long enough for him to lose track of just how much he’s been at it.

Ryeowook looks up from his phone, his facial features wrinkling into a small frown. They’re the only two left in the room, with everyone else already having had departed for their respective schedules or homes. “What do you mean? You sound fine.”

“Not good _enough_ ,” Kyuhyun stresses, running a hand through his hair in frustration as he allows himself to collapse against the wall of the practice room, hugging his knees to his chest as he scowls. “What if they regret asking me to perform? What if they realise I’m not as good as I’m supposed to be? What if-”

He breaks off, blinking as Ryeowook’s light giggle slips through the air. The older of the two - barely - shoots Kyuhyun an affectionately lopsided smile, his expression settling into one of gentle amusement. “You won’t mess up, trust me. They won’t regret asking you to perform. And you’re better than you think you are, seriously.” He leans over and pokes Kyuhyun on the shoulder. Kyuhyun responds with a half-hearted glare. 

“Have more confidence, come on.” Ryeowook grins. “Who’s the one who topped the charts with At Gwanghwamun?”

Kyuhyun pulls a face. “That was ages ago. What about the other failed albums?”

Ryeowook scowls at him. “They weren’t fails,” he argues irritably, flicking Kyuhyun on the forehead and invoking a small yelp from him. “Your position on the chart doesn’t define your talent, you know that.”

“Hmm.” Kyuhyun hugs his knees closer to his chest. “We’ll see.”

Ryeowook wrinkles his nose. “So pessimistic.”

▶▶

Kyuhyun swings the door to the backstage room open only to find someone already seated there. Wincing in surprise, he glances at the door to make sure that it’s his name printed there and it’s his room - a familiar clear laugh cuts across the room, and he enters with a small smile in greeting to Ryeowook. “How did you get in?”

“Your manager let me in.” Ryeowook sits up straighter, bringing his hands together in a series of claps. Kyuhyun knows it’s only the two of them in the room, but he flushes faintly with embarrassment anyways and tells Ryeowook to stop. He doesn’t.

“You did well,” Ryeowook praises, eyes alight. “What did I tell you?”

Kyuhyun lets his legs give way, plopping himself onto the couch where Ryeowook is seated. “I’ll watch the videos later. Maybe then I’ll see all the things that went wrong - _Ow_.” He’s - rather rudely, might he add - shut up when Ryeowook elbows him in the ribs.

“Keep that up and I’ll confiscate all your devices,” Ryeowook threatens.

“We live in the same house, it wouldn’t be that hard to find them,” Kyuhyun counters. “And how the hell do you confiscate a computer?”

Ryeowook laughs, throwing his arms around Kyuhyun and embracing him tightly. Kyuhyun tilts his head in surprise at his friend’s sudden shift in mood but doesn’t question it, sinking into the couch and trying his best not to feel too ticklish with Ryeowook’s warm breath on his neck. “I’m proud of you,” Ryeowook mumbles into his clothes, and Kyuhyun grins.

“You sound like my mother - _Ow_!”

He earns himself a second jab in the ribs from Ryeowook. How Ryeowook manages to aim so perfectly without even looking is something he’ll never know, but at this point he’s learnt not to question it. 

“... Did you enjoy it?”

Ryeowook doesn’t loosen his grip on him. “Of course I did.”

▶▶▶

“Are you going to be okay with Ryeowook leaving?” Heechul asks him one day when Super Junior is gathered at the dinner table shortly before Ryeowook’s enlistment. Or what’s left of Super Junior, anyways, with half of them already in the military.

Kyuhyun blinks. “I’ll be as okay as the rest of you. What are you talking about?”

Jungsoo discreetly shoots him a knowing glance. Or at least the leader tries to be discreet, which also means the next table down can also see the look on his face. “Everyone knows Ryeowook is the only one Kyuhyun will show his vulnerable side to.”

“Maybe you’re just not very comforting hyungs,” Ryeowook fires back through a mouthful of rice.

“As if you are,” Kyuhyun mutters. Everyone hears it nevertheless. Ryeowook throws a teasing glare in his direction. 

“Heechul-hyung, you can overload Kyuhyun with optimism while I’m gone,” Ryeowook jokes, raising his eyebrows at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun can’t really tell if he’s joking or being serious, so he pulls a face in response. 

Heechul opens his mouth to reply, and Kyuhyun cuts him off before he can begin. “I don’t need your optimism.”

“Yes you do,” the table choruses.

Kyuhyun gives up.

▶▶▶▶

“I watched your performance. It was great.” The phone line crackles, and Kyuhyun presses it closer to his ear, wondering if he heard Ryeowook correctly.

“You watched my performance?” he repeats, receiving a noise of affirmation from Ryeowook. “How?”

Another faint laugh from the other end of the line. “It was broadcasted on TV, idiot. I convinced the rest of the guys to let me watch your performance.”

Kyuhyun’s face burns slightly. “You forced people to watch my performance?”

“Not forced,” Ryeowook corrects, and even over the phone, Kyuhyun can detect the playful lilt in his tone. “Who wouldn’t want to watch the star balladeer?”

Kyuhyun snorts. “People in the army, maybe.”

“Keep that up and I’ll _bring_ everyone to your concerts on our days off,” Ryeowook threatens lightly, and Kyuhyun shuts up. He’s learnt not to question Ryeowook’s threats - the man can and _will_ make things happen, one way or another.

“Anyways,” Ryeowook continues, “You’ll be enlisting soon too, right?”

He hums in affirmation, and he swears he can almost hear the smile in Ryeowook’s voice as he speaks. “You’ll do well.”

“You’re too optimistic,” he mutters.

Ryeowook laughs. It’s a crystal-like chime that he’s missed hearing around the dorm. “Maybe you’re too pessimistic.”

He raises an eyebrow, a faint smile trailing his lips. “We balance each other out, then.”

“Oh, so you _do_ rely on me,” Ryeowook teases.

“I never said that.”

The older of the pair chortles. “I rely on you too.”

“What?”

There’s rustling in the background, and he hears Ryeowook’s voice distantly. He must be covering the phone with his hand. More rustling, and then Ryeowook’s voice again, lower this time. “I have to go soon. Call me again at another time, mmkay?”

Kyuhyun ignores Ryeowook’s aegyo. “Sure.”

“Thanks, Kyuhyun.”

He blinks. “For what?”

Ryeowook giggles. “A lot.”

There’s the dull _click_ sound indicating that Ryeowook had hung up, and Kyuhyun shakes his head, staring at his phone with mild mystification before shrugging and putting it aside, turning the television volume up louder instead despite not watching whatever programme was showing.

The dorm’s gotten too quiet without Ryeowook around.

▶▶▶▶▶

Kyuhyun wraps his arms around Ryeowook instinctively, burying his nose in Ryeowook’s shoulder. Ryeowook doesn’t seem to mind, instead leaning comfortably into Kyuhyun’s embrace. 

“It’s been a while,” Ryeowook says fondly, turning his head to glance slightly at Kyuhyun. The latter doesn’t flinch at their closeness, instead nuzzling at Ryeowook’s uniform before moving away. It smells too clean and of laundry detergent, not like how Ryeowook’s clothes usually smell. “Why did you only visit me in my last month here?”

_Oh._ Kyuhyun laughs nervously. “I was busy…”

“Liar.” Ryeowook shoves him and Kyuhyun envelops him in an even tighter embrace, nearly falling over when Ryeowook attempts to get out, and causing both of them to break out into laughter. “You had free time.”

“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun whines, hoping that Ryeowook is only teasing him, because his friend is definitely one who can hold grudges for a long time. A long time meaning his entire lifetime or more, really. 

He takes a seat at one of the benches nearby and Ryeowook follows suit, sitting opposite from him with a soft smile gracing his features. That must mean he’s not actually mad, Kyuhyun realises with no small amount of relief. “At least you’ll be out soon.” 

“And that’ll mean you get some company in the dorm once I’m back,” Ryeowook responds triumphantly. “Bet you missed me.”

Kyuhyun tries for the most displeased expression he can manage. “I quite enjoyed the peace and quiet, really. You don’t have to come back so soon, you know.” He pauses in thought. “But I’m sure you missed having me around to cheer you up.”

His words are received by a loud chuckle. “Who’s cheering who up?” Ryeowook retorts. “You’re Mr. Pessimist here.”

Kyuhyun lets out a huff. “I’m not pessimistic, you’re just optimistic enough to mistake my level of realism as pessimism.”

“Pessimist.”

“Optimist.”

Ryeowook shoots him a glance. “Why do you say that like it’s a bad thing?”

“Same goes for you,” Kyuhyun replies, a smirk overcoming his features. Ryeowook puts his hands up in surrender, and Kyuhyun’s smirk widens. Kyuhyun one, Ryeowook zero.

“So,” Ryeowook says conversationally, raising his eyebrows, “I heard you’ll be releasing an album too after your discharge?”

Kyuhyun nods, marveling at how easy it is to speak with Ryeowook despite their brief, at best, conversations over both of their periods of military service. He’s never found it all that easy to feel comfortable interacting socially, but with Ryeowook he falls right into it as though they’ve spoken to each other every day for the past two years.

It’s a nice feeling, he realises idly as he hears his own laugh ringing in his ears because of something that Ryeowook said. 

It’s nice to have someone feel like home.

▶▶▶▶▶▶

“Welcome home,” is the first thing Ryeowook says as Kyuhyun opens the door, causing the balladeer to break into chuckles.

“What do you mean ‘welcome home’?” Kyuhyun laughs, shutting the door gently behind him. “I should be saying that to you.”

Ryeowook sprawls himself out on the couch. “But I got here first.”

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes, setting his bag down. “I’ve been living here for years, and you only just got discharged. I believe I should be the one saying welcome home.” He receives an indecipherable jumble of words from Ryeowook in response. “Anyways, congratulations on your discharge.”

He watches as Ryeowook sits up, gesturing in the vague direction of the kitchen. “It’s late, but if you haven’t eaten, I made dinner.”

“I should be eating out with you to celebrate your discharge, but instead you’re here cooking on your first day back as a civilian.” Kyuhyun shakes his head, heading to the kitchen to help Ryeowook set the table after the smaller-framed man hops up from the couch and begins walking. “You’re making me look bad.”

“No one’s here to judge you except me,” Ryeowook replies amusedly, scooping rice out from the rice cooker, “And it’s fine, we can go on a date some other day.”

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow. “Since when did I say I was bringing you on a date?”

“You wish you were,” comes the cheeky response, inducing a shake of Kyuhyun’s head. He trails out after Ryeowook with plates of food in his hand, ignoring the way hunger begins to pang through him at the aroma; it’s been a long time since he’s had the opportunity to eat Ryeowook’s cooking.

“Anyways, you’ll be discharged soon, too.” Ryeowook transfers some food onto his plate. “Let’s go out on a date then.”

_I never said it was a date,_ Kyuhyun feels like arguing weakly, but instead he scoops the food into his mouth, chews thoughtfully, before meeting Ryeowook’s bright gaze with a smile. “Okay.”

▶▶▶▶▶▶▶

“Welcome home,” Ryeowook choruses for the second time. Kyuhyun blinks as he’s ambushed by a hug at the doorstep, allowing Ryeowook to embrace him for a few seconds more before he steps into the dorm and shuts the door with a small laugh.

“I’ve been home every night, you know.”

Ryeowook looks up at him, an amused smile curling his lips upwards. “I know,” he replies softly, “But it’s different this time, because this time you’re home for good. No more waking up to find that you’ve already left for your service.”

Kyuhyun’s grin stretches broader than it should. He can’t help himself. “I suppose so.”

“Busy?” Ryeowook queries. “I was speaking to your manager earlier. He said you had a ton of schedules lined up.”

The smile falls from Kyuhyun’s face a little. “Yeah.” He tries not to let Ryeowook hear the worry in his voice, which he later learns is a foolish idea, because Ryeowook has learnt to read him easier than any book or script. “I have both music-related shows and variety shows to be on. What if-”

“No,” Ryeowook interrupts, elbowing Kyuhyun lightly in the ribs. “You won’t fail at being entertaining on a variety show. And I’m sure your voice sounds even better now. Stop worrying so much.”

Kyuhyun makes a face. “I didn’t even say anything,” he complains.

Ryeowook grins. “I just know you too well.”

He lets out a pensive hum. “I hope you’re right.”

His response comes in the form of a shake of the head and a flick on his forehead. “I will be,” Ryeowook tells him, and he says it so convincingly that for a moment, Kyuhyun is almost assured that everything will go just fine.

▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶

Kyuhyun is stressed.

Perhaps worried would be a better word.

Or perhaps a mixture of both.

He’s landed himself a spot on the popular programme King of Masked Singer; and while he does regard that particular programme with an amalgam of anticipation and apprehension, what weighs more heavily on his mind at the current moment would be how exactly to turn down Ryeowook’s invitations to dinner and more for the next few days - or hell, _weeks_ , if he won - in favour of practice for the programme.

Kyuhyun is a man who hates spoilers, and who hates spoiling surprises for anyone. And because of this simple trait of his, it’s led to a rather fierce determination to avoid telling _anyone_ \- and he means anyone, even if that someone is Kim Ryeowook - about his appearance on the said programme. And this has, in turn, led to the need of rather - for the lack of a better word - secretive practices.

The only problem?

Kim Ryeowook.

“Let’s go,” Ryeowook complains impatiently, tugging on his sleeve, and the words get stuck in his throat as he racks his brain in an attempt to find a way to tell Ryeowook that he is, in fact, not about to go home just yet. 

“Uh, you can go ahead first,” is what ends up leaving his mouth, and he almost immediately flinches at how it sounds. Ryeowook turns around in an instant, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“You didn’t tell me you had other things planned.”

Kyuhyun curses inwardly. He’s never been good at stuff like this. “I don’t,” he responds awkwardly. “I just - extra practice, that’s all.”

Ryeowook shrugs. “I don’t mind waiting. It would be easier for the manager to drive both of us back to the dorm at once instead of having to drive back here to pick you up anyway.”

Kyuhyun clears his throat.

_I have to meet the vocal coach? No, too fishy. I have a schedule? No, I just told him I don’t. Please keep this a secret but I’m actually practising for King of Masked Singer - no. Definitely no._

“... Alone,” is what he manages to say. “Wait, I didn’t mean to say that. I meant - nevermind, I don’t know. I mean-”

Ryeowook’s gaze searches his face, and he wonders if his groupmate can feel the guilt and anxiety radiating off him in copious waves. If he does, though, he makes no mention of it, instead opting for another shrug and a half-hearted wave of his hand. “Guess I’ll be going first then. I’ll leave dinner in the fridge, so warm it up when you get back.”

Kyuhyun swallows. “Okay.”

“Bye.”

“Bye,” he echoes, watching as Ryeowook leaves the practice room without a second glance.

He’s not as good at reading Ryeowook as Ryeowook is reading him; yet the hurt in Ryeowook’s voice that he seemed to be trying hard to mask comes off as startlingly obvious to Kyuhyun.

The singer leans against the wall and curses for the third time, this time out loud.

“I am,” he concludes as he allows the instrumentals for the song he’s planning to sing play through the room’s speakers, “So fucked.”

▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶

“You know,” Ryeowook speaks to him over lunch as the television blasts music in the background, “You could’ve just told me you were just practising for King of Masked Singer instead of being so suspicious about it.”

Kyuhyun nearly chokes on his food. “I’m sorry, what?”

Ryeowook snorts. “Congratulations on becoming the king, Genie. I told you to have more faith in your abilities.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Kyuhyun denies, shovelling more food into his mouth in an attempt to break the conversation. “I’m not on that programme.”

“Oh yeah, and some singer I saw on television coincidentally has the exact same voice as someone I’ve been living with and practising singing with for half of my life,” Ryeowook fires back sarcastically. “You never told me you had a twin.”

Kyuhyun’s not the best at acting, especially not when he knows there’s no way he’ll ever convince Ryeowook to think otherwise.

He gives it his best shot either way.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he insists, finishing up the food on his plate. “You’ll see when that guy loses his throne and has to take off his mask. Maybe I do have a mysterious twin after all.”

Ryeowook stares at him long enough to slightly unnerve him before settling back in his chair, the corners of his lips quirking upwards into a fond smile.

“Kyuhyun-ah, you’re a terrible liar.”

He grins. “I have no idea what you’re saying.”

He receives a loud burst of laughter in response before Ryeowook stands to clear the dishes, a teasing smirk scrawled across his features.

“Whatever you say, Genie.”

▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶

The day that his dethroning in the King of Masked Singer is televised, Kyuhyun is tackled at the door.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Ryeowook yells into his ear, followed by some indecipherable shouting as Kyuhyun loses his footing and both of them half-stumble, half-fall into the apartment. “Why didn’t you just own up?”

Kyuhyun lets out an indignant huff as he steadies both himself and Ryeowook. “I didn’t want to spoil anything!”

“Half the world knew it was you!” Ryeowook laughs back. “It’s impossible to hide that voice of yours.”

“Well.” He shrugs, an apologetic smile on his lips. “At least you know the reason for all my late night practices now?”

Ryeowook rolls his eyes at mention of the practices; it’s safe to say that he hasn’t been the biggest fan of going home alone every single night barely knowing why for weeks on end. “I can’t believe you left me eating dinner alone for weeks.”

“I honestly didn’t think I would last that long,” Kyuhyun mutters under his breath, but he swears Ryeowook must have superhuman hearing, because his head snaps up and he regards Kyuhyun with a gaze that Kyuhyun doesn’t quite know how to comprehend but is sure that it doesn’t mean something good nevertheless.

“There you go, doubting your abilities again.” Ryeowook lets out a disapproving noise, and Kyuhyun moves back in hopes of avoiding a potential elbow to the ribs. “How many times have I told you? Your voice is incredible, stop doubting yourself all the time.”

Kyuhyun hesitates. “I know my voice is amazing, I listen to it all the time, but-”

“Are you proud of yourself?”

Ryeowook’s sudden question takes him by surprise, and for a moment he sits in breathless silence, the question running through his head like a cassette tape on repeat. 

He’s startled to realise that he hasn’t considered this question before.

“I guess I am,” he admits gradually, seeing the smile blossoming on Ryeowook’s face at his honest response. He tilts his head, meeting Ryeowook’s gaze, and then the question falls from his lips before he even thinks it through.

“Do I make you proud?”

This time, it’s Ryeowook’s turn to lapse into surprised silence. It only lasts for a second, though, because Ryeowook’s forehead creases and he breaks into laughter. “Didn’t you say I sounded like your mother the last time I said anything along those lines?”

Kyuhyun doesn’t give Ryeowook the satisfaction of seeing him flustered. “Let’s forget I said that, then.”

Ryeowook laughs, falling forward and catching Kyuhyun in a sudden hug. Kyuhyun’s learnt not to question it, and he hides the smile creeping upon his lips as he wraps his arms around Ryeowook too.

“Of course you do.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> firstly, i'd like to say thank you for taking the time to read this; and secondly, i'd like to apologise if it wasn't that great - first time trying my hand at a kyuwook fic, and i've also gotten rusty after not writing for a long time. nevertheless, i hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> twitter: @sjpetals


End file.
